1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming images using a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive element and more particularly to a method for forming images using a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive element (hereinafter referred to as a color light-sensitive element) containing in the uppermost layer thereof a polymeric matting agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A color light-sensitive element, in general, has an uppermost (or a surface) layer containing as a binder an organic hydrophilic colloid, of which gelatin is representative. The surface of the element, therefore, may easily adhere to the surface of other objects when contacted therewith under high temperature and humidity conditions since the adhesiveness or stickiness thereof may be increased under such conditions.
This adhesion phenomenon may take place between color light-sensitive elements, or between a color light-sensitive element and an object contacted therewith during production, storage, photographing, projection or storage after processing, and often causes serious difficulties.
In order to solve this problem, it is well known in the art to reduce the adhesive property of light-sensitive elements by coarsening (the so-called matting) the surface thereof by incorporating fine particles of inorganic materials such as silicon dioxide, manganese oxide, titanium dioxide, calcium carbonate, etc., or organic materials such as poly(methyl methacrylate), cellulose acetate propionate, etc., into the uppermost layer thereof.
In color light-sensitive elements, the use of larger quantities of matting agents is required since they have a markedly higher tendency to adhere during production, storage before processing and photographing thereof, as compared with black-and-white light-sensitive elements, presumably because they, in contrast to ordinary black-and-white light-sensitive elements, contain a number of additives, such as a color coupler, etc., in the photographic layers thereof.
The use of a large quantity of matting agents, however, may result in the formation of aggregates in coating solutions containing matting agents, and these aggregates may cause undesirable side-effects such as a disturbance of uniform coating thereof, a formation of a haze in the processed light-sensitive elements, an impairment of the transparency of the images formed, and a deterioration of the graininess of the images.
It has, therefore, been strongly desired to develop a matting agent which does not give rise to these undesirable side-effects.
In addition, it has also been strongly desired in the processing of color light-sensitive elements to achieve additionally an advance in the so-called rapid processing technique whereby the processing thereof is completed in a shorter time.